Harry and Hermione
by unlit-match
Summary: Harry and Hermione. Basically...
1. Harry's Gone

It was another boring summer at the Dursley's. But they had actually let him do whatever he wanted! Harry was so excited. Yeah right, like the Dursley's are gonna be nice to him...He was really locked in his room al summer. Until he got a letter from Ron, inviting him to spend the last three weeks of summer with his family. Uncle Vernon remembered them from the last time and said "no". Harry was dispirit to go, so even though Harry knew he couldn't, he threatened to jinx Dudley. Uncle Vernon decided to let him go.The rest of the summer was pretty fun at the Weasley's. Playing quidditch with the Weasley's, even though he was the fastest on his Firebolt. At last the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station of Platform 9 ¾. He, Ron, and Hermione all got the same compartment. By the time they got to the school, Hermione had read and re-read Standard Book of Spell, Grade 6.  
  
Half-way into the term, Gryffindor had their first quidditch match against Ravenclaw. It was a very stormy night. It was just as stormy as Harry's match with Hufflepuff 3 years ago. "Hello Hogwarts! This is going to be an exciting match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!! I'm your commentator, Lee Jordan!! And there's Harry Potter on his unique Firebolt! Look out Cho Chang! I'm sure it'll be no contest against hi-" "JORDAN!!" "Heh heh...sorry Proffesor McGonnagal. And they're off!! I can bearly see anything though! It's quite stormy out and those players better watch out for that lightning!"  
  
Harry could see what looked like the snitch. Cho saw it too and she was after it as well. Harry reached for it. "Harry! Watch out for that bludger!!" he heard Cho yell. He turned and saw it happen all to soon. It made an impact on his right arm. He heard a crack as he spun out of control. He then got struck by a lightning bolt in his chest and disappeared. His Firebolt blown away. Hermione saw it all with her Omnioculars. Hermione was on the field within moments looking for Harry. "No...Harry no...please be alright..." Ron flew down from the goal posts and went over to Hermione. "Hermione I can't find him. How 'bout you?" "No I can't. I'm really worried Ron..." Tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Cho came jogging by a moment later carrying two brooms one was undoubtedly Harry's Firebolt. Tears were streaming down from her eyes as well. "I-I- I....saw....it happen..." she said through sobs. She handed Ron Harry's Firebolt. Cho told the story and moments later, Ron interrupted, "Where's Harry's Firebolt?" everyone looked around. "Where's Hermione?" Cho asked. 


	2. Finding Harry

"Where's Harry's Firebolt?" everyone looked around. "Where's Hermione?" Cho asked.  
  
Hermione was at the edge of the Forbbiden Forest. "This is where I saw him go with my omnioculars...in the middle of the Forest...good thing no one saw me swipe Harry's broon, or else I would've never been able to look for him." She mounted the broom. "Harry please be okay when I find you..." "That's If you find him." A cold voice came from behind Hermione.  
  
She wheeled around what do you want Draco? Come to bother me about my hair? No? how 'bout me being muggle born? Hmm....looks like you have no business being here right now. And if you don't have anything important to say, I have to go find Harry." Malfoy laughed and said, "Whay do care about stupid Potter? Do you have a crush?" Hermione went scarlet. "Do you like potter? Is he your boyfriend?" "Shove off Malfoy!" She snapped at him. She then turned and rode off into the forest. Malfoy smirked, "Stupid little mudblood... she's gonna get herself killed over Potter...not my problem." He turned and left.  
  
Hermione raced through the trees. She had several cuts on her face and arms, but she didn't care about that. She was too content on finding Harry. 'Was Malfoy right?' she thought to herself, 'do I really have a crush on Harry?' then she started talking out loud. "I do. Otherwise I wouldn't be risking my life to save his." She smiled to herself, "I love Harry Potter." She said that over and over again until she wasn't looking and crashed straight into a tree. "Ow...I should've been paying attention...it sure is dark in her" She pulled out her wand "Lumos!" and the tip of her wand flashed with light.  
  
She continued to walk onward and heard stomping. She quickly hid behind a tree just in time to see a mountain troll walk by dragging his club. "That was close." She whispered. Then she sneezed, and the troll turned around to see her. "Damn!" she ran off as fast as she could. She turned around and pointed her wand at the troll "Expelliarmous!" and the troll flew back 10 feet and lay motionless on the floor.  
  
She continued to walk blindly into the forest, not knowing where Harry was. And then she tripped over something and it moaned. She thought it was a creature and quickly got up aiming her wand at it. "Lumos!" and the light revealed what it was. Or maybe who it was. It was Harry. He wasn't moving and he had was hurt bad. His glasses were laying a few feet away from him, they were broken. He had a gaping hole in his chest which was sizzling from the lightning, and his right arm appeared to be broken. Hermione was going to wake him up, but instead, she laid next to him and put her arm around him, crying.  
  
Anyway, that's it so far. Please send me some reviews so I can make a next chapter. Aight? Peace out. You can also e-mail me at kaseyrodriguezyahoo.com. Ok later. 


	3. Leaving the Forest

Hermione awoke with her arm around Harry and dried up tears covering her face. She was startled to see that Harry had his left arm around her. "Harry? Are you awake?" He slowly opened his eyes, "Hermione?" he said weakly, "I-I thought that was you..." then he tried to get up, but Hermione pushed him back down lightly. "No. Just lay down, you need your rest. What hurts?" Harry lay back down and looked up at her. "My arm hurts like hell, my chest hurts more, and I have a pain..." While listening, Hermione picked up Harry's glasses and pointed her wand at it, "Oculus Repairo." And they were fixed instantly.  
  
"Where's your pain?" Hermione asked putting Harry's glasses on him. Harry pointed next to his chest and said, "My heart...I imagined I wouldn't see you again..."a silent tear rolled down his cheek. Hermione embraced him as tears streamed down her face. "Harry? I have to tell you something...this is gonna be hard to say...I love you....I always have." Harry smiled and nodded. "I know...I saw you in charms last year writing my name over and over on a roll of parchment..." Hermione went scarlet and Harry sat up. This time Hermione let him as she stared deep into his eyes and he did the same.  
  
"And, you know what? "Harry said as they both leaned towards each other and kissed. It was a pleasant experience for the young witch and wizard. It seemed to last forever until they heard a twig snap nearby. They both unglued their lips and pulled their wands out pointing them in the direction of the noise. Ron's head popped out from behind a tree. "Harry? Hermione?" "Ron!" Hermione helped Harry to his feet. Ron yelled over his shoulder, "HEY THEY'RE OVER HERE!!" and Ginny, Neville, Cho, and Luna came jogging up to them. "What happened Harry? Are you ok? And...and why are you wearing lip gloss?" After looking from Harry to Hermione and back, Ron said, "Ooh, so that's why you went to find Harry isn't it Hermione?" and he grinned as he blushed again. They went back to the castle together and Ron said, "McGonagall said that we couldn't go looking for you, but Dumbledore told us in private that we could." Realizing he was talking too much, Ron shut up. And(as a request from one of my reviewers) they lived happily throughout the rest of their school years.  
  
Harry grew up to be a famous and great auror.  
  
Hermione works in the Ministry of Magic in the department of mysteries.  
  
Ron ended up working in his brothers' joke shop, "The Weasly Wizard Weezes".  
  
The End   
  
Thanks readers and reviewers. This story was my best work yet. BOOYAH!! All together, it took me about a day to write all three chapters, but I was a bit lazy on the third one... And I'd like to give a special thanks to General K-Star. You're cool, and thanks for the R&R. any more questions, e-mail me at kaseyrodriguezyahoo.com Peace out. 


End file.
